Reunited
by TwilightMoon179
Summary: what if James Lily and someone else came back after the Tri-wizard tournament after the 3rd task? based on OOTP


Disclaimer i do not own any harry potter characters or any of that sort.

It was the final task at the Tri-Wizard tournament Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory both leapt for the cup at the same time and it turned out to be a port key. and no other than Voldemort was given a body. meanwhile after that just went on...somewhere yonder.

About a few hours later A red-head woman with emerald eyes, a tall shaggy haired black haired man with glasses and hazel eyes, and a black haired woman with ice blue eyes appeared in a destruction site of a house in Godrics Hollow.

The black haired man stirred a bit and finally awoke. "LILY! SARAH! get up! where the hell are we?! i feel alive again!" he shook them until they finally awoke.

"What the hell are you talking about James? we can't be alive can we... oh my god! this is where are house was!" she looked at the surroundings completely shocked.

"I think we came back to life after the incident with our son in the graveyard... i remember helping him keep off Voldemort and then everything went black.. and we woke up here?" James said a tad bit confused.

"Umm guys... i think we are alive I'm a little hungry yah know..." Sarahs stomach could be heard grumbling.

"Well i supose your right I'm hungry to... Maybe we should go find Dumbledore or someone at Hogwarts...Dumbldore will know what happened to us won't he? and i want to find my son!" Lily demanded.

"Alright Lils... lets apparte to Hogsmeade and find out whats going but we have to apparte in a alley.. we'll have to change into our animagus forms if people believe were dead" James said finally standing up and reaching his hand out helping the girls get off there feet.

"Okay well lets go! god knows how long we've been dead or what ever we were!"

The 3 of them apparated to a alley behind Zonkos Joke Shop in Hogsmeade and transformed into a stag, a lion, and a cat made there way to the shrieking shack and made there way through the tunnel at the end was the whomping willow. The cat went up first and tapped the root to freeze the whomping willow for the moment.

They made there way up hogwarts ground towards Hagrids hut since the school had all sorts of people around. Luckily it was dusk so they made there way unnoticed by the students.

Finally they transformed back and knocked on the door.

A tall half-giant man made his way to the door "Hold yer' horses i'm comin!" he opened the door and stared in disbelieve of what he saw. "Buuuuut...how...are yous here i thought yous were dead! it can't be.."

"Yeah Hagrid its us Lily Evans, James Potter, and Sarah Potter... we woke up just a little bit ago.." All 3 sat down and explained what happened how they were at the graveyard helping Harry out and the next thing they knew they ended up in Godrics Hollow.

"Now i want ya to wait here until i get Dumbledore... " Hagrid made his way up to the castle still in disbelieve that its actually them.

He made his way up towards the gargoyle statue and said the password "Chocolate Frogs" he went up the winding steps and knocked on the door.

"Ahh Come in Hagrid whats the matter that you came up here this late" The headmaster said with a smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"Lily James and Sarah there alive! I'm tellin' yah! there down in meh hut!" He started explaining what they told him that happened.

"Ah... Well we can't let anyone know about them for a while yet they'll be in danger if there found out about so please Hagrid don't say a word."

"Of course Dumbledore i won't be sayin a word to no one!"

"Lets go down to your home and have a word with them I'd like to hear more about this. its rather intriguing that this has happened a miracle i might add maybe they weren't dead after all." Hagrid led dumbledore down to his hut on the school grounds.

"ALBUS! how is my son doing? when can i meet him? do you believe us were alive? how many years were we gone? what else-" Dumbledore interupted Lily "I'll answer your questions but first we have to hide you all for a while until the first order meeting in the summer. It will be held at Grimmaulds Place you remember Sirius's old house dont you? Well Voldemort is risen again and we are planning on bringing the Order of the Phoenix back. Its quite plesant that you all made your way back to the world of the living"

"But.. won't you tell harry his mom dad and aunt are alive?" James asked starting to get frustrated.

"No we can't let him know now he still has to go to his aunts for now for part of the summer dont worry you'll meet him very soon. but lets make our way back to the castle the students are in bed by now and Hagrid do you got any cloaks?"

"Yes Dumbledore sir i got a few let me go get em" he walked to the other side of his hut and pulled 3 huge cloaks out of the drawer "They might be a lil big but they'll do for now just to get you lot inside the castle" he handed them each one and they put them on immediately and headed up to the castle they made there way into Dumbledores office and he opened up a door.

"Now You three will stay in there until we can move you into Grimmauld place in the next 3 days you might just shock some old friends of yours they will be happy to see you all. now go in there and get some sleep and just call the house elf Kiwi if you need anything know good night Mr Mrs and Ms Potter."

They made there way into the room and they found 2 beds and made there way and fell fast asleep the next 3 days went rather quickly.

They made there way into Dumbledores office to take port key to Grimmaulds place. "Now i hope you all remember your friends Remus and Sirius they'll be staying here and the Weasleys will be here soon to stay. Order members new and old will be in and out of here just so you know. now lets go" the two houses spread apart and they made there way up the stairs and opened the door and they walked through the dark creepy hallway Dumbledore leading Sarah behind him, Lily behind her, and James taking up the rear.

"You three wait out here for a moment I'm going to go get some old friends of yours" he made his way into the kitchen.

Sarahs POV

"James do you think there going to hate us?" i whispered to him.

"why would mooney and padfoot hate us other then leaving them hear for 14 years.. here they come be ready.." we all stood there nervous as ever how were they going to accept us?

Mooney & Padfoot made there way out of the kitchen wondering who the three were that they were going to meet when they seen who it was they were that shocked didnt even say anything.

"Hey padfoot and Mooney looks like you seen a ghost! jeez Remus you dont even look like that the week of full moon!" i said to them jokingly.

"It can't be..." Sirius said in disbelieve.

"hey padfoot! it is me its James! and theres Lily and Sarah! were here! aint you gonna even gonna greet us!?" James said. They all ended up in one big group hug.

"i never thought i would see any of you ever again until i was dead.."Mooney said

"Well Mooney ol' pal never said you'd get rid of us that easy!" James said slapping his old friend on the back "Jeez you guys look old we don't even look a day older then we did when we died! what happened yous two!"

"Well Sirius went to Azkaban--" Remus said but all three of us interupted "WHAT?!"

"Yeah well i went after Peter after you three were killed and he framed me i ended up there with no trial or anything I'm still in hiding because of it I'll have to catch him to proof my innocence.." Sirius started explaning to all of us how Harry is and what all happened in the past few years him and Remus filled us in on all the details.


End file.
